


Desde las Cubiertas del Sunny

by AnBouwer



Series: Viviendo en la Memoria [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Afterlife, All in a day's work for the Straw Hat Pirates, Baratie: Restaurant for spirits, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting of the benevolent kind, Kuina Is So Done, Luffy Being Luffy, Roger is having so much fun, Straw Hat family, The Straw Hat spirit crew witness all of their misadventures, Traducción, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Sin el conocimiento de los Sombrero de Paja, habían muchos más que solo 9 tripulantes que navegaban a bordo de su barco. Después de todo, dicen que los que nos aman nunca nos abandonan realmente. Únanse a los miembros invisibles de la tripulación de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja mientras vigilan a sus seres queridos vivos y tal vez a veces se encuentren con su propia aventura. (Serie de Drabbles)





	1. Romance Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Decks of the Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014302) by [Stelra_Etnae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelra_Etnae/pseuds/Stelra_Etnae). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Si bien esto forma parte oficial de mi serie “Viviendo en la Memoria”, que gira entorno a la idea de que la Fruta del Diablo de Brook le permite ver espíritus, en realidad es más un spin-off y perfectamente puede ir solo. Lo que comparte la idea de que los seres queridos perdidos de nuestros personajes favoritos los siguen, como ángeles de la guardia. Esta serie de drabbles seguirán las aventuras de los Sombreros de Paja desde las perspectivas de sus invisibles tripulantes fantasmales, mientras que también reúne a personajes de otra manera que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer y explorar algunas de sus relaciones también.  
> Nota: Como la serie “Viviendo en la Memoria” fue escrita hace unos años, algunos aspectos de esta historia pueden no ser totalmente compatibles con ella.

 Era un gran día para zarpar.

Roger sonrió al ver al niño acabar con el Sea King con un buen apuntado gancho de goma.

El destino era algo divertido, se había dado cuenta a lo largo de los años que había pasado observando el mundo como espectador.  Cuando tomó la decisión de confiarle su hijo no nacido al cuidado de Garp, nunca imagino que Ace desarrollaría un vínculo tan fuerte con el joven nieto de Garp, mucho menos que dicho nieto terminaría siendo un pirata con aspiraciones hacia el propio legado de Roger.

Roger recordó con claridad el día en que Garp había aparecido en el escondite de los bandidos con su nieto a cuestas. Eso en sí mismo no había sido demasiado notable, aunque Roger había notado la rápida amistad del niño con Shanks durante algunas de sus cortas visitas a la Villa Foosha. No, fue el sombrero de paja que el niño aferró proyectivamente a su cabeza, ese inconfundiblemente _suyo_ , que inmediatamente llamó su atención. Roger se había echado a reír en el acto, y su risa fue solo provocada por la ruidosa proclamación de Luffy de que iba a convertirse en el Rey de los Pistas, porque, ¿No era una encantadora ironía?

Descubrir más tarde que Shanks había perdido un _brazo_ fue un poco sorprendente, pero pronto se hizo evidente que el niño no estaba menos animado por eso. Su antiguo aprendiz había encontrado compañeros de tripulación, que le protegerían lealmente su espalda con su vida, y Roger sabía que podía dejar a Shanks en sus manos.

En años más recientes, Ace también había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer, con Newgate de todas las personas. Roger se había divertido y Rouge estaba preocupado cuando Ace comenzó a desafiar a su viejo rival, pero Roger se apresuró a asegurarle que Newgate estaba mostrando todas las señales de haberle tomado cariño a Ace y que ningún daño deliberado afectaría a su chico a bordo del barco de Barbablanca. Sus palabras sonaron ciertas cuando varios meses después, Ace oficialmente tomó la marca de Barbablanca. Esto les causo una angustia agridulce en sus corazones, agradecido a los Barbablanca por haberle dado una familia a su hijo, arrepentidos de no habérselo podido dar ellos mismos.

Normalmente, Roger habría estado al lado de Rouge al cuidar a su hijo en la cubierta del Moby Dick, pero hoy era especial. Roger había querido estar allí para presenciar como el muchacho que había heredado su sombrero de paja finalmente zarpando.

Y hasta ahora, el chico no lo decepcionó ni un poco.

Mientras se balanceaba sobre el barril en el que Luffy estaba escondido, y ambos se alejaban sin una dirección clara a través del océano después de escapar de un remolino gigante con lo que solo se podía describir como pura y ciega suerte, Roger se rió con ganas.

Este chico sería un buen Rey Pirata de hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**  
>  Y entonces empezamos una nueva traducción—o algo así. Es la parte 5 de Viviendo en la Memoria, pero a la vez un fic independiente, uno muy bueno, por cierto.
> 
> Me encanta la forma en que está contada desde otro punto de vista, y los capítulos aunque son cortos son muy conmovedores. De verdad, me alegro de haber traducido esto. 
> 
> Hasta ahora son quince capítulos y la autora no ha actualizado más, pero no perdamos la esperanza… (?)
> 
> Ya saben, ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._


	2. Promesa de un Espadachin

Roger volvió al lado de Luffy un par de días más tarde para una rápida revisión y descubrió que, de alguna manera, el niño había adquirido un nuevo bote y dos nuevos miembros para su tripulación en el tiempo en que se había ido. O para ser exactos, un miembro de tripulación y una compañera invisible.

Instintivamente sintió una punzada de cuán joven era la niña, sabiendo que los espíritus generalmente tenían la misma edad en la que habían muerto, pero sus ojos era firmes y fuertes de una manera que le decía que no apreciaría ninguna compasión. Él podía respetar eso. Tenía un bokken de madera atado a su costado y Roger tenía la sensación de que la modesta arma de entrenamiento demostraría en sus manos nada menos que una espada real.

Pero ahora solo miró hacia la aparición de Roger desde donde estaba sentada casualmente junto al espadachín de cabello verde.

—Están perdidos –le informó de manera concisa en lugar de saludo, si tono de diversión mezclada y expiración profunda le decía que tenía una amplia pasada experiencia con estar exactamente en tal situación.

La sonrisa de Roger solo se amplió ante esta información. Había estado de vuelta por menos de un minuto y las cosas ya se estaban poniendo interesantes. Como si fuera una señal, Luffy aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse al aire, tres pares de ojos siguiendo su movimiento por el aire con distintos niveles de incredulidad, y Roger estalló en carcajadas cuando Luffy fue atrapado de inmediato por el mismo pájaro que había intentado atrapar.

Frente a él, Kuina levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Zoro agarrar los remos para remar frenéticamente después de la huida del ave y el chico de goma.

— ¿Zoro realmente va a estar bien con este capitán?

Roger solo se rió más fuerte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> ¡Por favor, comenta! ¡Y mantente atento para más! (Capítulo 3 – Naranja y Mikan)
> 
> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Ya saben, ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._


	3. Naranja y Mikan

De todas las cosas en las que Roger pensó que Luffy podría meterse cuando voló con ese pájaro gigante, terminar encerrado en una jaula por Buggy no era una de ellas. Agregándole a eso un potencial nuevo miembro de tripulación, en la forma de una navegante que odia a los piratas nada menos, y que tenía todas las características de un espléndido desastre. Entonces Zoro había aparecido con Kuina en la ciudad y toda la situación estalló en un caos perfecto, sin adulterar.

En resumen, Roger estaba teniendo la diversión de su vida y Kuina claramente estaba empezando a sospechar que estaba clínicamente loco.

Sin embargo, en una nota más seria, este chico Zoro obtuvo la firme aprobación de Roger como primer oficial digno de un futuro Rey de los Piratas. Roger era quizás un poco imparcial, pero un espadachín como primer oficial ya había sido una buena señal en su libro y los últimos minutos lo habían probado. Esas tres espadas suyas evidentemente no solo eran para mostrar, aunque claramente todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer con el entrenamiento antes de que estuviera cerca de estar listos para enfrentarse al Nuevo Mundo. Más importante aún, había apoyado a su capitán durante todo el fiasco, esforzándose para no dejar atrás a su capitán incluso a riesgo personal después de la lesión que había sufrido.

Tenía que dárselo al niño, Luffy sabía cómo elegir a los miembros de su tripulación.

— ¿Ese chico va a estar bien? parece que ha perdido un poco de sangre.

Roger echó un vistazo a la fuente de voz para ver a un anciano sentado en el porche de madera de la tienda de comida para mascotas, barba y cabello gris bajo su simple gorro de lana.

Kuina levantó la vista desde donde estaba  en cuclillas junto a Zoro, el adolescente finalmente colapsó por agotamiento a media ciudad de la base de Buggy. La forma en que ella no parecía demasiado preocupada a pesar de esto hablaba mucho de la resistencia del espadachín.

—Él estará bien –sus labios se levantaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba hacia su viejo amigo. —Algo como esto no va a acabar con él. Después de todo, se convertirá en el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo –hubo una suave pero segura convicción que se transmitió en su voz cuando dijo esto. Roger lo aprobó.

—Una buena ambición para el primer oficial del futuro Rey de los Piratas.

—Y tú sabrás todo sobre eso, ¿No es así, Gold Roger? –añadió una nueva voz en un acento divertido.

La sonrisa de Roger se amplió de pura alegría mientras giraba, encantado por el reconocimiento inmediato. Empezó a preguntarse si estaba perdiendo su toque.

—Es Gol D. Roger, pero sí, lo haría.

La recién llegada, una mujer pelirroja vestida con ropa simple de granja y con rifle de gran potencia colgando de su espalda, sonrió alrededor de su cigarrillo.

—Tienes suerte de que no estuve en servicio activo durante años, me hubiera encantado derribarte y encerrarte, Rey Pirata.

Una Marine, entonces. Eso era aún más divertido.

—Mi nombre es Bell-mère. Asumo que estás con ese niño loco de allá –dijo la Marine, señalando con la cabeza a Luffy mientras hablaba con el alcalde de la ciudad. —Trató de reclutar a mi Nami antes, pensó en echarle un vistazo a la compañía.

¿Una Marine en un barco pirata? Se ponía mejor y mejor.

Un rugido ensordecedor los interrumpió, cortando cualquier intercambio adicional. El viejo en el porche se puso de pie, su rostro se volvió sombrío.

—Ese es Mohji el Domador de Bestias. Niños salgan de aquí pronto, él es malas noticias.

—Oi, ¿Tu chico estará bien? –Bell-mère señalo con la cabeza hacia donde Luffy todavía estaba sentado atrapado en su jaula de hierro mientras el león caminaba calle abajo.

Roger solo sonrió, para nada preocupado.

—Nah, el chico es duro.

A pesar de que Roger sabía que Luffy estaría bien, incluso después de que el ataque de la bestia lo envió a volar, eso no impidió que Mohji prendiera fuego a la Tienda de Comida para Mascotas. Se quedaron junto Hocker mientras la tienda se incendiaba, las lágrimas se filtraba de los ojos del anciano, en parte por la destrucción de su legado, pero más por el dolor de su amada mascota.

—Malditos piratas –murmuró Bell-mère, con la boca torcida por el disgusto.

Su atención se dirigió repentinamente hacia una figura que se acercaba. Miraron con diferentes niveles de sorpresa cuando Luffy se sentó solemnemente junto a Chouchou, ejando una última caja arrugada de comida para perros.

La sonrisa de Roger se ensanchó ante la vista. Shanks realmente había elegido bien en aquel entonces.

Hocker se frotó los ojos, finalmente sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas mientras Chouchou ladraba feliz.

—Ese chico es un buen chico. Loco, pero un buen chico. Le debo una.

De pie junto a Roger, Bell-mère parecía pensativa mientras consideraba al joven capitán con serios ojos oscuros.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde esa noche, Bell-mère se dejó caer para sentarse al lado de donde Luffy estaba tumbado dormitando en el suelo del bote mientras navegaban lejos de la Ciudad Orange. La delgada corriente de humo de su cigarrillo se curvó perezosamente en el aire mientras contemplaba la gran extensión de mar teñido por el sol.

—Estás loco, te daré eso, niño. Y tal vez locura es lo que se necesita aquí. Hey, niño, ¿Crees que podías salvar a mi Nami? Puede que no sea gran fanática de los piratas, pero si puedes hacer eso… también pondré mi confianza en ti –dejó salir una nube de humo, una sonrisa teñida de esperanza por primera vez en ocho años. —Capitán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> ¡Por favor, comenta! (Capítulo 4 – Wado Ichimonji)
> 
> **Notasl del traductor:**
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._


	4. Wado Ichimonji

Kuina se agachó en lo alto de la pendiente cubierta de la pendiente cubierta de aceite, viendo a Zoro intentar inútilmente subir por décima vez en el último minuto. Apenas llegó a la mitad antes de que inevitablemente se deslizara hasta la base de nuevo. Suspirando, apoyó su barbilla en la mano, preparada para una larga espera.

—Idiota… –murmuró, pero había cariño debajo de su tono y finalmente una sonrisa se curvó irreprimiblemente en la comisura de sus labios.

Una ligera risita tintineante, afilada como el replique de una campana de plata, atrajo su atención hacia la niña que se había materializado a su lado, vestida con un kimono blanco puro bordado con una gruña de marfil. Su sonrisa floreció ampliamente en señal de saludo ante la familiar forma personificada de Wado Ichimonji, que inclinó la cabeza para reflejar la sonrisa.

Como un espadachín entrenado en el dojo de su padre, una de las primeras cosas que le habían enseñado era respetar a sus espadas, verlos como compañeros y no como herramientas. Las espadas tiene corazones, les diría su padre, toda la clase escuchaba embelesada mientras convertía la lección en una historia. Puede que no vivan ni respiren como lo hacen los humanos, pero tiene almas de todos modos.

Por supuesto, fue solo después de que Kuina se convirtiera en un espíritu que pudo ver realmente a esos espíritus espada en su apariencia personificada. Las espadas con larga historia como Wado Ichimonji, reliquias familiares ejercidas por innumerables generaciones sucesivas, tendían a tener formas humanas. También tendían a parecerse a cierta medida a sus dueños, combinando características del pasado y del presente. Cuando Kuina conoció a Wado por primera vez, no mucho después de su muerte, el espíritu de la espada se parecía bastante a la misma Kuina, con cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y la apariencia de una niña. Esta aparente edad y contextura, en su mayor parte, permanecieron inalterables incluso con el paso de los años, pero Kuina había notado con un poco de diversión que el cabello de Wado ahora tendía a ser más hacia un tono oscuro de verde en lugar del propio azul oscuro de Kuina.

Las otras dos espadas de Zoro, por otro lado, no tenían una apariencia olida, más aura que espíritu. Aún así, Kuina pensaba que podía verlos tomando forma gradualmente. Tal vez un día ellos también tendrían una forma humana como Wado, alimentada por el firme corazón del espadachín en el que Zoro se había convertido.

Zoro finalmente, _finalmente_ llegó a la cima de la cuesta, moviéndose con esfuerzo mientras miraba alrededor antes de partir en una dirección aparentemente aleatoria. Kuina lo atrapó mientras pasaba rápidamente, columpiándose sin esfuerzo sobre su hombro mientras Wado hacia lo mismo en el otro lado.

— ¡Estas yendo por el lado equivocado! –le gritó al oído, pero por supuesto no al escuchó. Ella suspiró. La risa como de campana flotaba en el viento con el placer de Wado, y una sonrisa brilló en la cara de Kuina, incluso mientras suspiraba e intercambiaba una mirada medio exasperada con Wado.

Él era un idiota, pero bueno… él era _su_ idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notasl del traductor:**
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._


	5. El Legado de un Sombrero de Paja

Bell-mère vio como la Villa Syrup se desvanecía en el horizonte, una vez más dejando el interminable mar azul a su alrededor. En lo alto, las velas del Going Merry se hinchaban con la fuerte brisa, enviándolas a toda velocidad a donde fuera su próximo destino.

Ella sonrió, estirando sus brazos perezosamente sobre su cabeza antes de continuar explorando su nuevo barco como los demás estaban haciendo. Entres tres tripulantes vivos y dos fantasmas regulares, los dos botes con los que habían navegado durante la última semana se habían quedado un poco abarrotados por el espacio. Fue solo gracias al hecho de que Roger pasó la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, presumiblemente velando por alguien más, que les había impedido tropezarse (o caminar a través) entre sí en cada momento. Eso ya no sería un problema, ahora que tenían a Merry, ni siquiera con los nuevos miembros a bordo o si Roger decidía mostrarse de nuevo.

—Ooh, este es un buen barco el que tiene aquí.

Y hablando del diablo.

Se giró para encontrar al ex Rey Pirata mirando alrededor de la cabeza de oveja de la carablea con gran interés. Sintiendo su mirada, él la observó con una amplia sonrisa.

—No puede compararse con mi Oro Jackson, por supuesto, pero es un buen barco.

Sus labios de curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Así que has vuelto, Roger.

—Todavía no te estas deshaciendo de mí –respondió sin una vacilación en su sonrisa. — ¿Entonces veo que conseguimos un nuevo niño?

Bell-mère se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca para sacar una bocanada de humo.

—Un nuevo compañero también. Supongo que tendremos que presentarte a ella. Intenta no asustarla.

Roger hizo un puchero ante eso.

—Te dejaré saber que siempre estoy en mi mejor comportamiento.

Bell-mère levantó una ceja ante la expresión infantil del pirata más infame de todos los tiempos.

—Ahora es aún menos tranquilizador –comenzó secamente.

Roger lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo, el sonido haciendo eco a través del barco, tan claramente que era una maravilla que los vivos no pudieran escucharlo. Alquilen más lo hizo, sin emabrgo.

—Oh Dios, ¿Roger-san?

La nueva voz hizo que ambos se voltearon para mirar a la mujer de pelo oscuro que salía del área de la cabina.

Roger sonrió ampliamente a modo de saludo.

— ¡Banchina!

Bell-mère miró entre ellos, arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Así que ustedes dos ya se conocen?

Banchina sonrió, acercándose para estar junto a ellos.

—Mencioné que mi esposo es un pirata, ¿No? Bueno, su capitán solía ser aprendiz de Roger-san. Me he encontrado a Roger-san de vez en cuando en el barco de Shanks-san.

Bell-mère parecía divertida con la información.

—El padre está navegando con el aprendiz del Rey de los Piratas, y ahora el hijo sigue a un niño loco que quiere ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas. Todo el conjunto tenemos aquí.

Los ojos de Roger se iluminaron.

— ¿Así que el nuevo niño a bordo realmente es el hijo del que Yasopp siempre habla sin parar?

Banchina sonrió mientras asentía, su amor por su familia se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Nuestro hijo, Usopp. Honestamente, ese niño es como su padre. El mar lo llama.

El viejo Rey Pirata sonrió.

—Parece un buen joven.

Un crujido de movimiento cercano los llevó a mirar hacia atrás para ver a Kuina aterrizando ágilmente en la cubierta, la forma intangible le permitió saltar desde el nido de cuervos hasta la cubierta superior sin el impacto de que un cuerpo físico hubiera podido causar.

—Parece que están decidiendo el símbolo de su bandera pirata –les informó, con los ojos brillando.

Con una mirada divertida, se reunieron en la barandilla que bordeaba la cubierta superior para mirar hacia la cubierta central donde se habían reunido los Sombreros de Paja. Descubrieron que los adolescentes estaban apiñados alrededor de Usopp mientras lo observaban dibujar una bandera pirata  que gradualmente estaba tomando forma en una gran pieza de tela negra. Alrededor de ellos, estaban esparcidos botes de pintura de varios colores, junto con lo que claramente era una pila de banderas rechazadas. La de hasta arriba era… única, por decir algo.

Pero fue el producto final el que hizo que todos sonrieran ampliamente, porque era muy apropiado. Roger se rió en voz alta al ver el sombrero de paja colocado orgullosamente sobre el cráneo y huesos cruzados de la bandera. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que su fiel sombrero viejo llegaría tan viejo?

Bell-mère se rió entre diente, apoyándose en la barandilla mientras observaban a los Sombreros de Paja alegremente revoloteando para que Usopp pintara el símbolo en la vela principal de Merry también.

—Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, ¿Huh? –sus labios se curvaron mientras intercambiaba miradas brillantes con los otros, su deleite claro también. —No tiene un mal tono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notasl del traductor:**
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._


	6. El Baratie

— ¡Bienvenidos al Baratie! ¿Mesa para tres?

Bel-mère, Banchina y Kuina tuvieron que hacer una pausa por un momento antes de confirmar que sí, ese cálido saludo de hecho había sido dirigido directamente hacia ellos. Roger se había ido otra vez poco después de que los Sombreros de Paja se toparan con el dúo de cazar recompensas Johnny y Yosaku, como de costumbre no quedándose mucho tiempo más allá de su corta visita. Eso dejó solo a los tres a bordo del Going Merry cuando la tripulación desembarcó en el Baratie.

La hermosa dama rubia que se había dirigido a ellos estaba vestida con un impecable conjunto de mesera con una camisa abotonada azul claro, un chaleco negro y una falda de tubo negra, y el pelo largo hasta los hombros sobre el cuello. Ella sonrió mientras esperaba expectante su respuesta. Intercambiaron otra serie de miradas perplejas antes de asentir.

La mesera aplaudió alegremente a pesar de su respuesta vacilante, un tono indefectiblemente brillante.

— ¡Maravilloso! Mi nombre es Sora, y les estaré sirviendo hoy. Temo que estamos en un momento ocupado, así que no podemos darles una mesa por separado, ¿Pero espero que no les importe si los juntamos con sus compañeros?

Mirando hacia la mesa en cuestión, encontraron a un hombro con chaqueta de camarero ya en el eficiente trabajo de evocar sillas para colocarlas entre los asientos ya ocupados por los Sombreros de Paja, seguidos de juegos completos de cubiertos y cristalería para que coincidieran. Una vez que terminó, se volvió hacia ellos y se inclinó en un gesto de felicidad, tirando de las sillas para que se sentara.

Toda la experiencia era muy diferente a lo que habían experimentado antes de su muerte. Normalmente, los espíritus mantenían las interacciones a un nivel educado cuando se encontraban al pasar, nada como esta cálida hospitalidad. Aún confundidos, tomaron los asientos ofrecidos y la alegre mesera les presentó rápidamente los menús manuscritos.

—Estos son nuestros especiales para hoy, pero pueden solicitar cualquier otra cosa si hay algo que les gustaría comer en especial.

¿Comer?

Sus preguntas deben haberse mostrado claramente en sus rostros. Los ojos de Sora brillaron cálidamente.

—Nuestra política en el Baratie es servir a todos los que crucen nuestras puertas. Y si bien es cierto que nosotros los espíritus ya no necesitamos alimentos para sobrevivir, ¿Por qué eso nos impide disfrutar el sabor?

— ¡Y ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por engordar! –añadió otro camarero riendo mientras pasaba balanceando enormes platos de comida que olían francamente celestial. —Así que pidan lo que quieran, ¡Es por cuenta de la casa! Este es el restaurante marino Baratie, ¡Orgullosamente sirviendo comida a los vivos y no vivos por diez años y contando!

 

* * *

 

 

—Mmm –Banchina suspiró de felicidad mientras probaba el cremoso risotto de mariscos que Sora le había recomendado. —Me voy a echar a perder para siempre después de todo esto.

Kuina no dio ninguna respuesta a favor de sorber su ramen, sin importar que el humeante cuenco de fideos todavía se viera tan caliente como para quemarle la lengua.

Bell-mère sonrió, cortando otro bocado de salmón cubierto con hierbas y felizmente metiéndoselo en la boca. Estaba cocinado con la textura adecuada y se servía con ensalada y patatas asadas.

—Bueno, aquí estamos en este lugar para buscar un cocinero, ¿No? Esperemos que sea cual sea el que los niños acaben recitando, haya un cocinero fantasmal que venga con el paquete.

—Bien dicho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notasl del traductor:**
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._


	7. Cuestión de confianza

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que Nami se ha ido?!

Kuina y Banchina se miraron la una a la otra al grito de información. Bell-mère había compartido su historia con ellas un día durante su tiempo en el mar después de dejar la Villa Syrup. Ella les había confiado las circunstancias de su muerte, la amenaza sobre su aldea natal y el acuerdo con el que Nami se había comprometido con los Piratas de Arlong para protegerla. No tenía dudas de que la rápida desaparición de Nami ahora tenía algo que ver con el pirata sin escrúpulos, y el conocimiento solo les hacía más preocupadas sobre su seguridad. Nunca olvidarían la breve vulnerabilidad de la voz fuerte de su amiga cuando ella había implorado en voz baja casi para sí misma, que si Luffy pudo salvar a la Villa Syrup, seguramente él también podría salvar el hogar de Nami y ella, ¿No?

Banchina había tomado las manos de Bell-mère entre as suyas mientras Kuina se acercaba para presionar sus hombros en silenciosa tranquilidad. El agarre de respuesta de Bell-mère había sido casi tan apretado hasta el borde de ser doloroso, pero no era nada en comparación con la angustia de sus ojos.

Pero fue Roger quien finalmente pronuncio las palabras, agachándose frente a Bell-mère para mirarla a los ojos con una seriedad tan diferente a su personalidad habitual. Sin embargo, su voz no fue apagada, sino tan clara y segura como siempre para igualar su confianza.

—Ya sabes, he visto crecer a ese chico. Si hay algo que él valora sobre todo lo demás, es la familia y nakamas. Luffy va a ser el Rey de los Piratas, y no va a dejar atrás a uno de sus nakamas en su camino. El salvará a tu hija, Bell-mère. Pon tu confianza en él.

Kuina había asentido, y los ojos de Banchina se habían calentado en acuerdo.

—Al igual que el resto de nosotros ya lo hemos hecho.

Y su creencia de Luffy no fue decepcionada. En lugar de enojarse por el engaño, el joven capitán anunció de inmediato, sin vacilar en su convicción de que estaban recuperando a Nami como su navegante, sin duda alguna al respecto. Los restantes Sombreros de Paja entraron en acción antes de las palabras de su capitán, preparándose para salir a perseguir a su miembro de tripulación. Con el corazón sintiéndose más ligero ya, Kuina se giró para sonreírle a Banchina, cuyos ojos reflejaban el mismo cariño esperanzador que ella misma sentía.

—Bueno, parece que tenemos un par de tripulantes fugitivos que atrapar. Ordenes de capitán.

 

* * *

 

El corazón de Bell-mère se rompió un poco más con cada desgarrador sollozo que sacudía el cuerpo de Nami, odiando su propia incapacidad para incluso ofrecer consuelo a su hija en ese momento. Sus ojos estabas afilados con el hilo de lágrimas mientras miraba hacia atrás a la silueta del Baratie que se encogía rápidamente. Se preguntó si la mancha de color rojo brillante que todavía podía ver débilmente era Luffy mirándolos. ¿En que estaba pensando, ahora que Nami, por todas las apariencias, lo había traicionado?

' _Pon tu confianza en él.'_

¿Era una tonta por seguir siendo animada por la esperanza en esas palabras incluso después de toda la traición que habían experimentado y tratado? Pero tal vez un poco de esperanza en lo imposible era lo que necesitaban, por el bien de Nami y el de ella.

—Muéstrame, Luffy –le susurró a esa mancha de brillo. —Dijiste que Nami es tu nakama, ¿No? Demuéstranoslo. Te estaremos esperando, Capitán.

Si había alguien capaz de hacer lo imposible, ese era Monkey D. Luffy.


	8. Dracule Mihawk

— ¡ES ÉL! ¡ES EL HOMBRE DE LOS OJOS DE HALCÓN! –el grito los recorrió a todos, atrayendo la mirada hacia la figura solitaria que emergía de entre el resto del barco de guerra mutilado de Krieg.

Banchina sabía, por supuesto, de Mihawk. Lo había visto en persona durante su tiempo al lado de Yasopp, escuchó muchas historias de los duelos trascendentales entre Shanks y el espadachín de ojos dorados durante sus inicios, aunque nunca lo había presenciado ella misma. También recordó la tensión que se había alineado en los hombros de Kuina en la primera mención de Gin del 'hombre con los ojos de halcón', y el brillo oscuro a juego con los ojos de Zoro. No era nada comparado con el momento actual, en el mismo instante en que vieron a ese hombre.

El hombre que navegaba hacia el Baratie en su distintivo velero con forma de ataúd que era inconfundiblemente Dracule Mihawk en carne y hueso.

Y ella sabía que su joven espadachín, por todo lo que lo movía con la determinación y la feroz gracia de un depredador, era solo un niño en años y experiencia en comparación con la habilidad de este hombre que ahora ostentaba el título del Espadachín Más fuerte del Mundo.

Zoro perdería esta pelea, y por el parpadeo silencioso de miedo en los ojos de Kuina mientras veía a Zoro acercarse a Mihawk con zancadas tensas pero firmes, ella también lo sabía.

—Eres un imbécil imprudente, estúpido, _terrible_ e idiota –Kuina dijo en voz baja hacia la posición boca abajo de Zoro desde donde estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas junto a su cabeza, con los puños apretados en su regazo. Se había quedado inconsciente de nuevo cuando el velero se alejó del Baratie, dejando a Jhonny y Yosaku dando vueltas, aplicando primeros auxilios lo mejor que pudieran. —Eres tan afortunado de no que estés muerto, porque si lo estuvieras te patearía tu fantasmal trasero hasta Shimotsuki. Ir contra Mihawk así… _sabías_ que no estabas listo. No importa que seas superado, sin importar el peligro o lo que está en juego, cargando con la misma determinación obstinada cada vez.

Su voz se había suavizado en algún momento a través de su diatriba, y se rió entre dientes ahora a través del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Pero, de nuevo, siempre he admirado eso de ti, Zoro. Solo podría desear tener incluso la mitad de ese espíritu tuyo. Al igual que hoy – podrías haberte alejado; podrías haberte apartado, haber caído derrotado. Pero no lo hiciste. Avanzaste y luchaste contra él de todos modos, y tú… hiciste que él te reconociera. Tienes a Ojos de Halcón reconociéndote, Zoro, y… –sus ojos se fijaron en su pecho subiendo y bajando, una prueba de su voluntad de vivir acompañada ahora por la prueba de su voluntad de luchar y la _aprobación de Mihawk_. La voz de Kuina tembló, pero ya no era de ira o miedo.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.


	9. La Gratitud de una Madre

Sora estaba parada en la cubierta recién arreglada del ala lateral del Baratie, donde todo el personal del Baratie, tanto vivo como fantasmal, se había reunido para enviarla a ella y a su hijo al siguiente tramo de su viaje.

Sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta, miró a su alrededor a los espíritus que la rodeaban. Muchos de ellos habían estado con ellos desde el principio, antiguos miembros de la tripulación de los Piratas Cocineros bajo Pierna Roja Zeff, que seguirían a su capitán hasta el final de los Blues incluso después de su muerte. Luego estaban los cocineros de Orbit, aquellos que nunca podrían soportar abandonar el mar y su pasión; y las personas que habían seguido a sus seres queridos a bordo, tripulantes y familiares y amigos por igual. Estas eran las personas con las que había vivido y trabajado durante años.

En el pasado habían vivido vidas separadas, pero en la muerte se habían unido para formar este grupo de inadaptados, esta familia.

Ya no era capaz de mantener a raya sus emociones desbordantes, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que hicieron borrosa su visión y se derramaron por sus mejillas en riachuelos incontrolables. La respuesta a esto fue instantánea,

— ¡Aww, no llores!

—S-S-Sora, vamos, no hay nada porque llorar, ¿Cierto?

Ella dejó escapar una risa húmeda ante la alarma en todas las voces. Todos estos hombres corpulentos y endurecidos por el mar, arrodillados por las lágrimas de una mujer.

Sollozando, se lanzó hacia adelante para agarrar a todos los que pudiera alcanzar en un fuerte abrazo. Los sintió perder el equilibrio en sorpresa por un momento antes de enderezarse y agarrarla con firmeza. Su garganta se tensó todavía más con la fuerza de sus emociones.

— ¡Los voy a extrañar mucho! –se lamentó.

Risa resonó por todas partes, grandes manos encallecidas que venían a darle palmaditas reconfortantes en la cabeza mientras el resto del personal se juntaba también en un abrazo grupal.

—Te echaremos de menos también, Sora. No olvides visitarnos de vez en cuando, ¿Está bien? y también te visitaremos, tenemos que checar a nuestra mejor chica y a nuestra pequeña berenjena.

Si todos los ojos estaban sospechosamente húmedos también, nadie lo menciono.

Sanji salió de los camarotes y caminó silenciosamente por la cubierta hasta donde Luffy estaba esperando. Su impasibilidad era un esfuerzo por contener sus emociones, lo sabía; era una marca que Judge le había dejado, un miedo a mostrar debilidad en la forma de sentimientos.

Sin embargo, solo le tomó una gentil línea a Zeff romper esa fachada.

Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas para imitar a su hijo mientras se giraba para postrar todo su cuerpo hacia Zeff, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y ahogaban su voz. Esta era solo una parte de lo que Zeff le había regalado, esta desenfrenada expresión de emoción genuina. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Sanji siempre había sido un niño sensible – con el tiempo Jugde habría aplastado el brote tentativo, ya había intentado hacerlo, pero Zeff lo había cultivado en su lugar, le mostró cómo florecer libremente.

Se inclinó para imitar la forma de Sanji, las lágrimas se desbordaban en un borrón en la cubierta de madera del único lugar que ambos habían llamado hogar. Pronuncio las palabras en voz alta incluso sabiendo que Zeff no podía oírla.

—Gracias, Jefe Zeff. En verdad, muchas gracias. Por amar a Sanji. Por darle un hogar. Por darle un padre. Esta deuda es una deuda que nunca podré pagar completamente. Todo lo que has hechos ha significado más que el mundo para nosotros dos –su voz se atoró en su garganta, abrumada. —Nunca podré decir esto lo suficiente, Jefe Zeff. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Ella lo sabía cada día que lo vio. Este niño, este brillante niño que una vez había sonreído solo por ella, pero que ahora podía sonreírle al mundo, que era más hijo de Zeff que jamás lo fue de Judge, que estaba tan lleno de vida y amor – esto era todo lo que podía desear para su niño.

Se giró de vuelta hacia sus amigos, con los ojos brillantes y cálidos.

— ¿Lo vigilaran?

Los Piratas Cocineros se reunieron de inmediato, asintiendo de inmediato con gentil tranquilidad y compresión.

—Por supuesto. Él es nuestro capitán, después de todo –el resto del personal intervino con su afirmación también, solo probando cuán respetado era Zeff. —Tú y tu hijo también se cuidaran, ¿Verdad?

Ella los atrapó para un último abrazo de despedida antes de seguir a Sanji en el bote que los llevaría hacia su nueva aventura. Ella les hizo despedidas con la mano mientras las velas capturaban el viento, y ellos movieron las manos ruidosamente hasta que las figuras abordo ya no se podían ver.

Aun así, los miembros restantes del personal no pudieron sentirse todos un poco apesadumbrados cuando el barco zarpó. En la parte trasera de la multitud, alguien respiró valientemente. El personal del Baratie se había llenado de hombres de ambos lados, de los vivos como de los muertos, y la hermosa dama rubia con su dulce sonrisa había sido la diosa de este grupo de endurecidos hombres del mar. Sora con su alegría y las riñas siempre divertidas de Sanji con Zeff nunca dejaron de alegrar la atmósfera a bordo del barco que llamaban hogar. No sería lo mismo sin ellos.

—Ya los extraño –fue la lastimera queja, repetida por otros.

Frotándose lejos lágrimas, el primer oficial de los Piratas Cocineros y el jefe de cocina del lado fantasmal del personal miraron a su alrededor, a sus compañeros de trabajo abatidos, y la diversión tintineó sus ojos. Tendrían que establecer una lista para programar visita, de lo contrario todo el Baratie iba a descender sobre los Sombreros de Paja todos juntos en nombre de la comprobación de sus rubios favoritos. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras palmeaba las manos bruscamente para llamar la atención de todos.

—Muy bien, todos, volvamos al trabajo. Este restaurante no va a funcionar solo.


	10. Arlong Park

Hubo una conmoción en el patio central de Arlong Park. Bell-mère frunció el ceño mientras seguía a Nami de cerca, captando indicios de una charla sobre un humano capturado. Solo podía esperar que no fuera uno de los aldeanos, alguien que les importara. Por el comportamiento cuidadosamente controlado de Nami, sabía que su hija temía lo mismo.

Pero ni siquiera eso las preparo para ver a Zoro sentado con las piernas cruzadas y atado en el centro de un círculo de gyojins hostiles mientras que de alguna manera conservaba su acostumbrado aire de descarada confianza. Bell-mère se detuvo por completo, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, mientras Nami endurecía su máscara de indiferencia entrecana para dar un paso al frente.

Kuina, que también estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas junto al espadachín, miró hacia Bell-mère.

—El Capitán vendrá pronto, solo somos la vanguardia. Realmente no creías que Luffy dejaría a Nami atrás, ¿O sí? –ella se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Bell-mère con una pequeña sonrisa. —Estamos aquí para recoger a nuestra compañera de tripulación desaparecida, órdenes del Capitán.

 

* * *

 

Fue una locura. No importa cuán fuerte y testarudo fuera cada miembro, la pequeña tripulación de cuatro miembros de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja (cinco, porque Luffy siempre contaría a Nami) yendo contra toda la fuerza de los Piratas de Arlong era nada menos que suicida.

Y sin embargo lo había hecho, y lo lograron.

Justo en un día lleno de eventos, había liberado una isla de personas de casi diez años de tiranía.

Toda la isla celebraba con razón ahora, las festividades iluminaron el área hasta aun punto que sin duda tenía que ser visible incluso a millas de distancia en el mar. Los espíritus se mezclaron fácilmente con los vivos, invisibles, pero omnipresentes, recordándoles los sacrificios y las pérdidas que todos habían enfrentado a lo largo de los años. Pero ahora todo había terminado, todo por un solo joven con un corazón más grande de lo que jamás podría estirar su cuerpo.

El joven en cuestión estaba corriendo por ahí comiendo todo lo que podía tener en sus manos, ya con dos grandes trozos de carne metido en la boca y agarrando posesivamente por lo menos otras cuatro piezas de carne mientras aún buscaba con entusiasmo por más.

Mientras lo veía irse, Bell-mère solo podía sacudir la cabeza con cariño ante la vivacidad y alegría del joven capitán.

—Es realmente otra cosa.

Banchina se rió.

—Lo es.

—Ya ha hecho más bien de lo que la mayoría de los hombres harían en toda su vida –Sora estuvo de acuerdo con un suave asombro en sus ojos. —Y por lo que parece no tiene intención de detenerse pronto.

Luffy también había salvado ambos hogares, había hecho lo imposible otra vez y lo haría tantas veces como fuera necesario y más.

Bell-mère levantó su vaso en un brindis, su sonrisa amplia y genuina.

—Por nuestro Capitán.

Banchina, Kuina y Sora la imitaron fácilmente, compartiendo sonrisas brillantes.

Tomando su bebida, Bell-mère vio a Genzo por el rabilo del ojo que se alejaba de la fiesta con una botella de alcohol en mano. Se excusó de sus amigas para seguirlo, siguiéndolo tal como esperaba al lugar de su tumba.

Lo escuchó hablar con dolor en el corazón, sonrió húmeda ante la brusca promesa que el arrancó a Luffy.

No por primera vez, realmente deseaba que los vivos pudieran escuchar sus voces, escuchar sus palabras.

—Gen… gracias por cuidar a Nami y Nojiko durante todos estos años. Crecieron fuertes porque te hicieron amarlas incluso después de que me hubiera ido –ella borró las lágrimas errantes de sus ojos, riéndose. —Solo mírame aquí, llorando como un bebé. Apuesto a que si pudieras verme ahora entrarías en pánico, siempre débil ante cosas como esa. Pero harías lo mejor que pudieras, como cuando curabas mis rasguños cuando era pequeña, como cuando comenzaste a usar ese tonto molino en tu sombrero para ver sonreír a Nami. No sé lo que habríamos hecho sin ti. Te debemos tanto –ella le sonrió a través de las lágrimas que no se detenían. —Vive bien, Gen. Volveré a visitarte pronto.

 

* * *

 

Bell-mère se rió entre sientes mientras corría detrás de Nami hacia el puerto donde los Sombreros de Paja esperaban con el Merry, capaz de adivinar por su sonrisa traviesa que la chica tenía la intención de hacer una broma final como broma de despedida a los aldeanos. Efectivamente, mientras se lanzaba a través de la multitud, Nami rápidamente despojó a todos los que pasaba de sus billeteras, lo que solo hizo que Bell-mère sacudiera la cabeza con más risa. Dio el último salto desde la costa en sincronía con Nami, aterrizando con facilidad en la cubierta de madera de su barco. Ella solo pudo seguir riendo mientras Nami descaradamente revelaba su broma, provocando gritos exasperados de los aldeanos que infiniblemente incrustaban cariño.

El corazón de Bell-mère se apretó con fuerza en el pecho con pura alegría y orgullo al ver la sonrisa de Nami, tan brillante y verdadera, por primera vez en ocho años, la chica era verdaderamente libre y feliz, y por primera vez partió en una aventura que ella había elegido no por necesidad, sino porque lo deseaba.

En cuando para Bell-mère…

Girando, ella encontró a sus amigas sonriendo cálidamente.

—Bienvenida, Bell-mère.

Y descubrió que, al igual para Nami, sus siguientes palabras sonaron indudablemente, inmutablemente verdaderas.

—Estoy en casa.


	11. Interludio: Primera recompensa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Llamo a este capítulo un interludio porque a diferencia de la mayoría de los capítulos que tiene lugar en el barco de los Sombreros de Paja (actualmente el Merry, pero por supuesto será el Sunny, como sugiere el titulo), este y otros interludios se establecerán en otro lugar, estilo “Desde las Cubiertas del Mundo”, por así decirlo. ¡Pero nuestra tripulación espiritual favorita seguirá apareciendo, por supuesto!

El sol de ese día brillaba impecablemente en el cielo sin nubes, proyectando su fantástico resplandor para iluminar los mares bajo su fulgor como gema. Era un día tan perfecto para las noticias que pronto barrerían el mundo, anunciando indicios del comienzo de una nueva era.

Con el Moby Dick lejos de cualquier isla cercana y sin ningún otro barco a la vista, los Piratas de Barbablanca se habían estado acomodando para disfrutar de uno de esos apacibles días en el mar cuando un fuerte grito rompió la suave pausa de las conversaciones apagadas y las olas salpicando. Sobresaltada, la mitad de la tripulación se movió instintivamente hacia sus armas antes de relajarse de nuevo cuando se dieron cuenta de que el grito había sido hecho con entusiasmo, no por peligro.

Un momento después, su Comandante de la Segunda División salió disparado desde el otro lado de la cubierta hacia donde su Capitán estaba sentado en su silla, con un pedazo de papel apretado en su mano. El joven saltó con facilidad para pararse sobre una de las amplias manijas de la silla, blandiendo el periódico con una orgullosa sonrisa que se extendió por todo su rostro.

— ¡Oyaji, mira! ¡Este es mi hermano pequeño!

La risa de Barbablanca retumbó en su pecho mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para inspeccionar el cartel de recompensa que su hijo le estaba presentando. Abajo, una multitud curiosa se había reunido, la ociosa tripulación vagabundeaba para descubrir que había hecho que su compañero de tripulación se pusiera de ese modo.

En una llamada solicitada, el cartel de recompensa se pasó entre la tripulación. Thatch silbó, impresionado al ver la información impresa.

—Hombre, una recompensa de 30 millones de beris es bastante decente, especialmente viniendo de East Blue.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Ace era amplia y deslumbrantemente orgullosa.

— ¡A que sí! –todo su cuerpo vibraba con una emoción desbordante. Luego se sumió en un recuerdo entusiasta de todo tipo de historias sobre su ‘pequeño y lindo hermano’, haciendo oídos sordos a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar. En el fondo, las continuas risas de Barbablanca se apodaron de ellos como las olas.

Roger compartió una sonrisa cariñosa con Rouge ante el placer desenfrenado de Ace. Ambos tenían una debilidad por el niño al que su hijo llamaba hermano, desde el tiempo que pasaron viéndolos crecer. Luffy era una de las pocas personas que hizo a Ace verdaderamente feliz, y eso era más que suficiente para que ellos lo amaran también.

Una feroz aprobación burbujeó hasta la superficie en forma de una cálida risa mientras Roger miraba nuevamente la foto mostrada con la primera recompensa de Luffy. esa era una buena expresión para el futuro Rey Pirata, con una sonrisa desenfrenada y audaz en su mensaje al mundo. Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Parece que el niño estuvo ocupado mientras yo no estaba. Me atrevo a decir que es hora de otra visita.

 

* * *

 

 

A kilómetros de distancia a través del mar, pero todavía en el Nuevo Mundo, otra notable tripulación pirata también había recibido las noticias de ese histórico evento. Banchina apareció en la isla en la que los Piratas del Pelirrojo habían atracado para encontrar a la tripulación en un estado de ánimo elevado, con una alegría mayor incluso a su habitual.

Al echar un vistazo al trozo de papel que orgullosamente pasaban, sus ojos se arrugaron de placer. La noticia de la primera recompensa de Luffy, claramente había llegado a Shanks y su tripulación, y se habían dedicado a celebrar este acontecimiento clave en el clásico estilo pirata. Incluso los miembros más nuevos, que nunca habían conocido a Luffy en persona, se había arrojado por igual en la canción y baile de borrachos, alimentando alegremente la festividad.

Sonriendo con cariño ante las bufonadas familiares de esta bulliciosa tripulación, se abrió paso entre la multitud que se reía hacia Yasopp, que estaba como siempre en el círculo de miembros más cercanos y más antiguos de la tripulación de Shanks. Como era de esperar, este grupo era la fuente de mayor juerga, la risa fuerte del capitán que oba claramente a través de la isla, ya que todos brillaban por el creciente éxito de su joven protegido. La presencia de Mihawk sentado al lado del capitán pelirrojo, de la misma manera tomando un fuerte trago de ron, era un poco más de una sorpresa, pero apropiada teniendo en cuenta su recién encontrada participación en la tripulación pirata novata.

El cartel de recompensa de Luffy eventualmente se dirigió a los oficiales, y Yasopp atrapó el papel al pasar, bajando su jarra para mirar la foto de nuevo, está vez con un surco entre sus cejas.

— ¿Podría ser? –murmuró.

Banchina sintió un estallido de orgullo y afecto mientras seguía su mirada hacia la figura diminuta, apenas perceptible en la parte posterior de la imagen. El ángulo solo mostraba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, prácticamente inidentificable sin más pistas, pero al final del día, pocas cosas podían superar el instinto de los padres.

—Sí, Yasopp, ese es nuestro hijo. Nuestro Usopp –le dijo. —Ha crecido sano y fuerte, con un toque para contar historias como tú. Está navegando con Luffy-kun ahora, acercándose a ti en cada momento –apoyó la mejilla en su mano mientras sonreía, cuidando de sus dos preciosos chicos y de los nuevos camaradas que habían encontrado en este vasto océano azul.

Padre e hijo, mentor y protegido, hermanos, hermanas, amigos, familias… sus destinos se entrelazaron en una miríada de formas, cada hilo tirando de ellos infaliblemente entre sí. Un día, sus caminos volverían a cruzarse, en este interminable mar azul de libertad. Porque lo que los unía eran los lazos del amor, y por lo tanto nunca era una cuestión de _y si_ sino una cuestión de _cuándo_ —en la vida, en la muerte o en un algún lugar intermedio.

Y así hasta entonces, esperarían juntos; esperando ese día cuando ellos y sus seres queridos se encontrarían de nuevo.


	12. Gafas y Espadas

Había muchas cosas que Kuina había esperado de Loguetwon—sabía que estaban tan cerca de la entrada a Grand Line, sería una bulliciosa ciudad portuaria; que tenía el puesto de ejecución donde Roger había muerto; y debido a estos dos hechos, el lugar estaría repleto de piratas, mercaderes y turistas por igual.

Lo que no había esperado era encontrarse con una torpe espadachín con una cara que fácilmente podría haber sido suya, 10 años mayor.

Fue testigo de la breve pelea de su doppelnganger en las calles, la forma en que rápidamente derrotó a los matones que la habían atacado con notable facilidad. Una hábil espadachín, aunque carecía del nervio que la habría convertido en una brillante, y además contrarrestaba con su habitual torpeza que se manifestó instantáneamente fuera de la batalla.

Cuando ella y Zoro se encontraron nuevamente en la tienda de armas, Kuina aprovechó la oportunidad para reevaluar su inicial impresión de la espadachín mayor (en apariencia, aunque tal vez no en años). Aparte del manejo con la espada, fue su amor por las espadas lo que realmente resonó con Kuina. Tal vez sus puntos de vista eran un poco ingenuos en su dura distinción entre el blanco y negro, bien y mal, pero su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. Incluso sin poder ver los espíritus de la espada por sí misma, era firme en su creencia de su voluntad independiente, y ese respeto brillaba en sus ojos como una fuerza silenciosa.

El sonido familiar de campanas tintineantes atrajo la atención de Kuina lejos de su igual. Wado Ichimonji se había materializado para pararse junta ella, mirando las espadas a su alrededor con ojos claros y sin envejecer. Todas estas espadas seguramente debían tener alma propia también, permaneciendo dentro mientras esperaban pacientemente al siguiente portador digno de jurar su lealtad.

Un escalofrió repentino que recorrió  la columna vertebral de Kuina hizo que su mente se alejara de estos pensamientos. Su mirada regreso a Zoro e infaliblemente a la espada que ahora tenía en su mano. Mientras observaba, una tenue oscuridad empañada desde el interior de la funda se materializo en la esquina oscura de la habitación, en forma de una figura agachada vestida de pies a cabeza en negro. Incluso desde la pequeña piel que era visible, podía ver las cicatrices que cubrían el rostro del espíritu. Sus ojos eran escalofriantemente rojos cuando se fijaron en Zoro, la mirada casi fiera de un animal salvaje. Una espada maldita.

Inquieta, miró un poco insegura a Wado Ichimonji. La intención del espíritu estaba completamente concentrada ahora en Zoro, pero aún así no hizo ningún movimiento, solo lo observó con una mirada tranquila y sin parpadear.

Era confianza, Kuina se dio cuenta con una cálida oleada de orgullo. Wado Ichimonji era por naturaleza una espada protectora, diseñada con la tarea de salvaguardar a cada generación de sus portadores. Pero no se necesitaba protección aquí. La propia fuerza de Zoro prevalecería para ganarse la lealtad de Sandai Kitetsu. El espadachín había elegido su espada; y mientras todos miraban cómo el borde trasero no afilado de Sandai Kitetsu rodaba inofensivamente sobre el brazo de Zoro, estaba claro que la espada lo había elegido de regreso.

Cuando la hoja se hundió casi hasta la empuñadura en el suelo de madera, tanto como el dependiente como la vieja Kuina cayeron al suelo, piernas temblando que cedían ahora que la adrenalina había pasado. Kuina sabía exactamente cómo se sentían. Cada vez que creía haber visto los límites del descaro de Zoro, él solo tenía que ir más allá para sorprenderla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, nada menos había ganado el respeto de Sandai Kitetsu. Además, en este acto único, había otros cuyo respeto había ganado Zoro. Yubashiri tomó la forma de una joven samurái, digna en una forma y ágil en sus movimientos, como corresponde a una espada de buena marca. Su clara aura era un contraste con la oscuridad de Sandai Kitetsu, el equilibrio completado por la armonía de Wado Ichimonji.

Zoro salió de la tienda de armas ese día acompañado de tres orgullosas espadas que lo habían reclamado como maestro. Juntos, allanarían su camino para convertirse en el Espadachín más Fuerte del Mundo.


	13. El inicio de una Nueva Era

De pie en medio de la bulliciosa calle principal, Roger miró alrededor de la ciudad en la que estaban actualmente atracados los Sombreros de Paja, observando las vistas y escenas familiares. Loguetown había sido abundante de la adormecida aldea de pescadores de su época, pero no había forma de confundirlo. Una sonrisa levantó sus labios.

—Así que has llegado hasta aquí, chico.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se dirigió hacia donde sabía con certeza que encontraría a Luffy.

En la plaza en la que se había celebrado la ejecución de Roger.

 

* * *

 

— ¡SOY EL HOMBRE QUE SE CONVERTIRÁ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

—Bien dicho, chico –murmuró Roger mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en la plaza de ejecución con una seriedad que desmentirá la conducta habitual de bien humor. — ¿Pero me preguntó  cómo saldrás de esta pegajosa situación?

Y una pegajosa situación era en efecto, arrinconado en todos los aspectos con una espada literalmente colgando sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué decretan las escalas del Destino en este día?

¿Acabaría aquí la historia de Monkey D. Luffy, poéticamente en el mismo lugar que su predecesor, antes de que su historia realmente hubiera comenzado?

¿O prevalecería una vez más su tenaz suerte y su pura voluntad de correr por sus sueños, como tantas otras veces en el pasado?

El chico sonrió ante la muerte, y la respuesta vino del cielo.

 

* * *

 

Roger se rió en voz alta cuando reconoció a la figura que había emergido para mantener a raya al Marine perseguidor de Luffy. ¿Qué pensó Dragon sobre la determinación de su hijo sobre ser el próximo Rey Pirata? Marine, Revolucionario, Pirata; esta familia era todo menos normal. Roger todavía lamentaba el hecho de que había perdido la reacción de su viejo rival de que su nieto zarpase bajo una bandera negra. Eso seguro había sido un espectáculo para la vista.

Con su truco de ese día, Luffy había hecho si primera marca en los recuerdos del mundo, demostrando que tenía tantos aliados muy poderosos acechando debajo de las piedras y la suerte del diablo en sí. Pero al mismo tiempo también había ganado algunos perseguidores obstinados.

La obstinada luz en los ojos del Capitán Marine predijo que no dejaría pasar esto fácilmente. Ese enemigo era peligroso, y su primera pelea desigual había demostrado que Luffy todavía estaba muy en desventaja con su habilidad actual.

Y luego estaba Buggy, que había tomado a Luffy como una ofensa personal a su orgullo. Roger se preguntaba si a veces la celosa rivalidad de Buggy con Shanks no había sido el factor principal de su obsesión con el joven capitán de goma. Tanto él como Rayleigh siempre habían tratado de ser imparciales entre sus dos chicos, pero tal vez todavía habían lugares donde lo habían hecho mal y no había nada que justificara el favoritismo del resto de la tripulación. Su antiguo aprendiz con demasiada frecuencia fallaba sus planes haciendo que la gente lo subestimara, pero el propio Roger había visto más allá de su potencial. Los Sombreros de Paja harían bien en no ignorar a Buggy como otro adversario en tener en cuenta.

Pero esa era una preocupación para otro día.

Los miembros faltantes de los Piratas de Sombrero de Paja finalmente habían llegado al puerto, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su barco. A través de la lluvia torrencial, Roger vio a Bell-mère parada en la popa del Merry al lado de su hija. Su sonrisa se amplió al verlos.

— ¡Todos a bordo ahora! –ella gritó sobre el viento que azotaba. Kuina sonrió y dio un salto corriendo desde la orilla, tirando de Sora junto a ella. La embriagadora adrenalina los estaba afectando a todos, la emoción se elevó cuando enfrentaron la próxima gran ola en su aventura compartida.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde, recordando con entusiasmo todo el fiasco al oído desconocedor de su primer oficial, los ojos de Roger brillaron con alegría.

—Solo espera a que te encuentres con este chico, Ray. Él me supera. Todavía está verde en este momento, pero apuesto que podrás ponerlo en forma por mí.

Sabía que sus caminos inevitablemente se cruzarían, porque tal era el Destino entrelazado de los portadores de D y aquellos que los seguían.

—Lo dejaré en tus manos, compañero.

 

* * *

 

— ¡Zarpemos! ¡Para Grand Line!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
>  
> 
> Yyyyy la saga del East Blue está terminada!


	14. Interludio: Thatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
>  
> 
> El segundo interludio cae nuevamente sobre cierto barco en forma de ballena que navega en Nuevo Mundo, pero lo que encontraremos en esta visita no podría estar más lejos de las felices celebraciones que vimos antes.

Abrió los ojos a las nubes oscuras que sobrevolaban, las pesadas profundidades amenazaban en llover en cualquier momento. Parecía ser de día, pero la luz del sol apenas traspasaba las densas nubes, el océano gris y tormentoso. Tal clima no era raro en los mares a menudo turbulentos de Nuevo Mundo, por lo que no era el clima, sino su posición relativa lo que lo desconcertó.

Un ceño perplejo pesaba sobre sus labios mientras se sentaba. ¿Por qué estaba sentado en la cubierta? No era propio de él quedarse dormido en lugares inesperados, no era _Ace_. Y ciertamente no tenía recuerdos de emborracharse tampoco, lo que hubiera sido la razón más probable para tal predicamento. Por no mencionar que si ese fuera el caso, habría esperado ver a un buen número de la tripulación igualmente ebria en la cubierta. Pero esta porción de la cubierta estaba vacía, salvó él mismo. Era cierto que era un lugar relativamente aislado en el área detrás de la cocina, aunque eso requería sus propias preguntas acerca de qué estaba haciendo allí.

El chef de copete se levantó, quitándose el polvo de la ropa mientras continuaba estrujando su cerebro en busca de una explicación. Recordó lavar los trastes después de la cena, como siempre, y luego cerró la cocina para retirarse a su habitación. Se había sentado en la cama para leer por un rato, demasiado ansioso (¿Por qué?) para quedarse dormido. Y entonces…

Cuando se giró, sus ojos aterrizaron infalibles en un parche de inconfundible rojo oscuro que decoraba las tablas de madera, y todo volvió a estrellarse contra él. La Fruta del Diablo que habían saqueado de la última misión, la sensación inestable que le producía, dar un paseo por la noche para aclarar sus pensamientos, y… _Teach_.

Incluso mientras miraba, su mente girando, las gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, la lluvia amenazaba con arrastrar incluso esa escasa evidencia. Girando sobre sus talones, corrió hacia la proa donde sabía que estaría su capitán.

Estaba demasiado nervioso para darse cuenta de que no podía sentir caer las gotas de lluvia sobre su persona.

 

* * *

 

Irrumpiendo en la cubierta principal, encontró a la tripulación allí reunida. Incluso con so, la altura de su padre hizo que fuera fácil distinguirlo de la multitud. Thatch no se había dado cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba porque Teach ya hubiera lastimado a otros además de él hasta que volvió a ver a su capitán, pero su corazón acelerado se calmó un poco cuando se dirigio a esa tranquilizadora figura.

— ¡Oyaji! Oyaji, tienes que escucharme, ¡Teach es un traidor! Vino hacia mí con un cuchillo, y tomó la Fruta del Diablo de mí…

Thatch vaciló.

— ¿…Oyaji?

El capitán no se giró, ni siquiera dio ninguna indicación de haber escuchado a Thatch, lo que en sí mismo era muy inusual. Su padre siempre les prestaba toda su atención cuando lo pedían, sin importar cuán cansado o preocupado estaba.

Un surco arrugó la frente de Thatch. Girando en busca de alguien con quien hablar, encontró al Comandante de la Primera División parado en su posición habitual al lado de su capitán.

—Oi, Marco— –su voz murió en su garganta cuando la mano que extendió pasó fútilmente por el hombro de su amigo. Como algo sacado de una historia de fantasmas. Como… como…

Sintió que sus pulmones se agolpaban, luchando por respirar, pero no, respirar era una ilusión, ¿No? Al igual que su ilusorio latido.

Había figuras en esa multitud que no deberían estar allí. Amigos y tripulantes que él conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, perdidos en el mar y en los años; caras que nunca había visto antes, pero que tenían semejanzas detectables con personas que conocía. Sus ojos aterrizaron en un rostro familiar que nunca esperó ver de nuevo, el hombre empezó a atravesar la multitud hacia él. El Comandante de la Segunda División, Kibble, desconcertantemente más joven que cuando Thatch lo había visto por última vez.

Una sensación hueca había echado raíces en el pecho de Thatch. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

—Estoy muerto, ¿Verdad? Ese bastardo me dio bien.

La expresión de Kibble era grave cuando caminó para darle una palmada simpática en el hombro del joven.

—Me temo que sí, chico.

El contacto, solido a diferencia de su intento anterior, lo castigó lo suficiente como para darle la fuerza para mirar a su alrededor una vez más.

Entre la multitud vio a Izo, el usual maquillaje impecable manchado alrededor de los ojos. Haruta estaba parado a su lado, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que se había quedado sin sangre en un esfuerzo fútil por contener los sollozos. El rostro de Marco estaba tenso y apretado, casi impasible, a menos que supieras a dónde mirar, y Thatch tenía más que suficiente experiencia en leer las expresiones de su amigo para atisbar los signos reveladores del dolor. En contraste, los ojos de Ace obviamente estaban hinchados por el llanto, las lágrimas frescas se mezclaban con las secas que corrían por las mejillas pecosas. Vista se acercó para  colocar su palma en los temblorosos hombros del chico, el siempre expresivo rostro del espadachín igualmente devastado por el dolor.

Y sobre todo estaba Oyaji con tensión en cada línea de su cuerpo, angustia en sus ojos sombríos, la tristeza de un padre por un hijo que se había ido antes que él.

La tripulación no estaba reunida en la cubierta sin ningún motivo.

Era un funeral. El suyo.

Era una cosa insoportablemente dolorosa el ver llorar a los seres queridos sin poder ofrecer consuelo. Era una injusticia todavía mayor estar allí sabiendo que tú eres la causa de su dolor, y eso era más lo que provocaba lágrimas a los ojos de Thatch. Los otros espíritus estaban en silencio, ofreciendo su comprensión muda y solidaria. Ellos también habían pasado por esto, conocían demasiado bien la impotencia de tal dolor. Thatch supuso que eran pequeñas misericordias porque había llegado lo suficientemente tarde como para no ver cómo su propio cuerpo se hundía en el mar.

Hubo un repentino ruido mientras la multitud se separó, una figura se deslió a través de ella. Thatch se sobresaltó un poco cuando un cálido peso se posó sobre su pecho, sus delgados brazos con sorprendente fuerza lo atraparon en un apretado abrazo. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, podría haber hecho una broma descarada acerca de ser irresistible para las damas, pero ahora se inclinó hacia el consuelo que le ofrecía el abrazo.

Cuando ella se apartó, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo, vio la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos que también rebosaban con lágrimas.

—Realmente desearía habernos conocido en condiciones más agradables, pero quiero agradecerte por toda la amabilidad que le diste a mi hijo.

Thatch observó los rasgos familiares.

—Tú eres… ¿La mamá de Ace? –arriesgó una conjetura bastante segura. Las pecas eran la primera señal, pero también había otras cosas pequeñas; las ondas en el pelo, la altura de sus pómulos, la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas cuando sonreían.

Ella sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras aunque la tristeza todavía permanecía, y el parecido fue realmente asombroso. Ella apretó sus manos brevemente antes de alejarse. Habría tiempo para presentaciones apropiadas más tarde. Thatch miró a su alrededor, a los espíritus compañeros que acechaban el Moby Dick, desconocido por la tripulación vivientes. Los rostros, algunos familiares y otros no, brillaron con comprensión y apoyó, ofreciendo consuelo. Thatch no estaba solo. No tenía que enfrentar esto solo.

Aun así, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, hacia la tripulación que había dejado atrás. Estoy aquí, quería gritar, aunque sabía que nunca lo oirían. Todavía esto aquí.

La lluvia caía en serio ahora, volviendo gris todo el paisaje.

Él y la familia que amaba ahora estaban separados por la barrera insuperable de la vida y la muerte, y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	15. Laboon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> ¡Entra Grand Line!

—El pobre niño –murmuró Sora con simpatía mientras miraba a Laboon desde la orilla del Faro de los Cabos Gemelos.

El capitán de los Piratas Rumbar, un hombre amigable llamado Yorki que sonrió cuando los saludó por primera vez, suspiró profundamente con arrepentimiento.

—Realmente duele que no podamos avisarle. Que no haya forma de que podamos decirle  a Laboon que no lo dejamos deliberadamente atrás –miró hacia donde Crocus estaba sentado junto al agua, Roger parado a su lado. —A Crocus también. Estamos muy agradecidos con él, tanto por gastar ese tiempo y esfuerzo en buscarnos en ese tiempo y cuidar de Laboon en nuestro nombre. Le debemos tanto. Si tanto solo pudiéramos decirle eso –el resto de la tripulación coreó en acuerdo con las palabras de su capitán.

Todos ellos sabían lo desgarrador que era no poder consolar a los seres queridos que habían dejado atrás.

Banchina extendió la mano, apretando la mano de Yorki en una oferta de consuelo. Él reunió una débil sonrisa en respuesta.

Una conmoción llamó su atención y luego de regreso a más allá de la costa.

—Vale, ¿Qué está haciendo ese capitán ahora mismo? –Bell-mère murmuró con una ceja levantada, perpleja pero demasiado acostumbrada a las locas travesuras del joven como para estar demasiado sorprendida. Todos miraron perplejos mientras Luffy subía corriendo por el costado de la ballena gigante, sujetando el mástil del Going Merry de todas las cosas… Y apuñaló la base contra la tierna piel en la parte delantera de la gran cabeza de Laboon.

Los Piratas Rumbar se pusieron de pie, colectivamente aturdidos e indignados.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?!

—Oi, ¡No molestes a Laboon!

— ¡¿Qué mierda cree que está haciendo?!

— ¡ES UN EMPATE! –sin embargo, las primeras palabras de Luffy después de ser azotado contra la orilla hicieron que todos se callaran nuevamente para escuchar. La sonrisa del joven capitán era pronunciada, un claro desafío dentro de ella. —Mira, soy bastante fuerte, ¿Ves? Tus viejos amigos pueden estar muertos, ¡Pero yo soy tu nuevo rival! Y una vez que mi tripulación navegue alrededor de Grand Line, nos aseguraremos de volver aquí para verte de nuevo. ¡Y lucharemos otra vez!

— ¡BUOOOOOH! –la respuesta llorosa de Laboon, fuerte y resonante, tenía más vida de la que había tenido en décadas.

Los Piratas Rumbar también habían comenzado a llorar abiertamente, en genuina gratitud por un chico que había hecho lo que ellos no pudieron. Yorki sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Es un buen capitán el que tienen allí.

Bell-mère se acercó para pararse junto al capitán, observando la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Nos lo recuerdan todos los días.

—Un amigo nuestro está atrapado en el Florian Triangle. Le hemos estado haciendo compañía, pero se ha quedado sin contacto humano vivo durante demasiado tiempo. Por favor, encuéntrenlo y ayúdenlo.

—Tú sabes tan bien como  nosotros que no tenemos forma real en influir en el viaje de estos chicos. Pero –Bell-mère sonrió alrededor de su cigarrillo —, si hay alguien en el mundo que pueda hacer lo imposible, será este loco capitán nuestro.  Estaremos atentos a tu amigo.

Yorki sonrió y extendió su mano para agarrar la de ella en un firme apretón de manos, en un adiós y la promesa de volver a encontrarse.

—Eso es todo lo que podemos pedir.

El Merry se fue unas horas más tarde de la música fantasmal de los Piratas Rumbar, una armonía alegre y enérgica que hizo eco de su felicidad recuperada. Era una pena que la melodía no fuera escuchada por los vivos.

—Tu músico está esperándote allí afuera –le dijo Bell-mère al chico de goma que estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del Merry, sonriendo ampliamente hacia los deslumbrantes mares de Grand Line. —Así que ve a encontrarlo, capitán.

Y le gustaba pensar que la había escuchado, o al menos el sentimiento en sus palabras.

 

* * *

 

Roger estaba junto a su viejo amigo en la orilla, mirando al Merry zarpar. Solo podía haber aventuras por delante, cuya naturaliza sospechaba que estarían más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera de los que estuvieran a bordo. Así era Grand Line, hermosa e impredecible.

—Tal vez son los piratas que hemos estado esperando. Ese capitán tiene un aura sobre él –murmuró Crocus, luciendo pensativo mientras también miraba hacia el barco que ahora se encogía rápidamente en el horizonte. Y era casi como si pudiera sentir a Roger de pie allí, justo a su lado, porque era a él a quien dirigía esas palabras. — ¿Qué piensas Roger?

— ¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? –Roger sonrió. —Vigila a ese chico, Crocus. Va a cambiar el mundo.

Con esas palabras de despedida, dio media vuelta para dirigirse al Moby Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Espero que estés disfrutando hasta ahora, ¡Deja un comentario!
> 
>   **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Y hasta aquí llegamos, por desgracia Stelra no ha vuelto a actualizar desde Diciembre del 2017. Lloremos por eso, y recemos porque actualice.
> 
> Pero bueno, yo también espero que hayan disfrutado la historia hasta ahora, es lindo leer nakamaship bien escrito.
> 
> ¡Entonces nos vemos hasta la próxima!


End file.
